


Blue Plaid

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg encourages Castiel to try something from her closet. The results are better than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meg sighed and knocked on her closet door. “Just pick something and come out, Cas!”

“I’ll look silly,” her boyfriend responded through the door.

“No, you won’t,” she promised. “I don’t have any ugly clothes. Everything looks good.”

“On you,” he said. “Meg, the makeup was one thing. But I don’t know about putting on a dress. Besides, I’m bigger than you.”

“So put on one of my skirts with an elastic waistband,” she huffed. “I think I still have some in there from when I went through that phase when I was making my own clothes.”

“When I said that I would do whatever you wanted, I thought maybe we could do the thing with the handcuffs, or try that thing from your book.”

Meg gasped. “You read my dirty girl book?”

“A little. You take too long in the shower.” He paused. “I look silly.”

“No, you don’t. I bet you look fine,” she said. “Now, come on. You can take it right back off if you really don’t like it.”

“Okay, fine,” he agreed. Castiel stepped out of her closet and hunched his shoulders. “I do look silly.”

Meg felt her mouth go dry and she unconsciously licked her lips as she looked at him. She’d made his face up already, and the subtle eyeliner and blue eye shadow made his eyes pop. The small hint of blush she’d spread across his cheeks added to his reddening complexion, and the pink lipstick she’d put on him just toed the line between trashy and girlish.

But it was his outfit that made her heart pound. He’d picked the dark-blue, plaid skirt she’d made during her sophomore year sewing class, the elastic around the waist stretched so tight she was afraid that the thread would snap. It had been short on her, but since he was taller and wider, it ended less than an inch below his thigh, exposing his legs to the cool air. He’d paired it with a matching, oversized, plaid shirt that she’d originally stolen from his closet, even tying it up in a knot for her so his stomach was just as exposed as his legs.

He was gorgeous.

Meg swallowed. “Cas?”

“I do look stupid. I told you.”

Breathing hard, Meg stepped closer to him. “Cas, listen to me very carefully. Take off your underwear and get on the bed.”

He looked down at her with a puzzled expression. “Why?”

“Because someone in this room has been very, very naughty and they need to be punished for it,” she purred, reaching out to stroke his stomach. Realization dawned over his face and he leaned down to kiss her. Meg slid her hands under his skirt and gave his ass a hard squeeze before she dug her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. “Next time I think we’ll try to squeeze you into a pair of panties.”

He moaned against her mouth and began to walk her backward toward her bed, freezing when he heard the door open.

“Hey, you kids want baked or mashed potatoes or…” Azazel stared at the two of them from the doorway, his eyes darting between the two of them. Castiel immediately took his hands off of Meg and lowered them to hide the noticeable bulge under the skirt. Meg beamed nervously at her father.

“Hi, daddy.”

“What did I tell you two?” he asked quietly. “What was the one rule I set down when I said Castiel was allowed to sleep over?”

“Wait until you go to bed so this doesn’t happen,” Castiel said.

“And lock the door,” Meg added. “In our defense, we didn’t plan...that.”

Azazel rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I need help with dinner. Cas, son, put some pants on and fix your shirt. We’re not tryin’ to get into Six Flags for free.”

Laughing when her father retreated, Meg smirked at her boyfriend. “Leave the make-up on, babe. I’m dressin’ you back up when dinner’s over.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, Cas, close your eyes.”

“When you said you had a present for me, I thought you actually meant a present,” he complained, obeying her anyway.

“It is a present for you.” He heard her say through the closet door. “One of those presents that women buy for men, but they wear it.”

“Meg, I buy you all your underwear. That’s our thing, remember?”

“It’s not underwear. Now shut up. You can open your eyes.”

Castiel obeyed, sucking in a breath when he saw Meg’s outfit. Her high-wasted black pants were so tight they fit like a second skin, and he could clearly see that she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath him. She’d paired it with an expertly tailored, snow-white shirt tucked into the pants and opened enough buttons to expose part of her breasts.

Best of all, she’d managed to snatch a pair of his suspenders. They kept her pants fixed in place and sloped over her breasts, completing the ensemble.

Meg flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and smirked. “Pick your jaw up off the floor, babe.”

He closed his mouth and swallowed before reaching out to yank her into his lap by her suspenders. “Wow.”

“You like?” she teased.

“I want to tear it right off you.”

She playfully pushed his chest. “It took me three hours to fix this shirt. If you tear it, I will kill you.”

“It’ll be worth it,” he said, sliding his hands up her back, eyes widening when he didn’t feel the familiar strap of her bra. “I love you.”

Meg kissed him. “Maybe you should go put your skirt on and do a little dance for me. I’ll play something.”

“Meg, you can’t play an instrument.”

She smiled. “I’ll pretend.”


End file.
